Chapter 850
Chapter 850 is titled "Ray of Hope" Cover Page Cover Art Request: A hebi (snake) and Smoker, two heavy smokers have ended up being kicked out into a smoking area. P.N. Zhongyuan Rd from Tottori Prefecture. Short Summary In the Mirror World, Chopper and Carrot have taken Brûléee and Diesel captive, using them to search for the other members of the Sanji retrieval team. In the third floor courtyard of Whole Cake Chateau, Pedro and Baron Tamago continue their fight. Pedro recalls his last encounter with Tamago and Big Mom, including the death of former Nox Pirates crewmate Zepo, before slicing Tamago in half. In the Prison Library, Luffy and Nami struggle to free themselves of their bonds. Luffy recalls Pudding's whispered words: that she would shoot Sanji at the ceremony, and that he and Nami would also be killed. Outside Pudding's room, Sanji prepares to deliver some food to Pudding. After being denied entry into her room, he sneaks onto a neighbouring terrace and spies Pudding inside talking to his sister. As he listens clandestinely, Pudding reveals her real nature, as well as Big Mom's true plans: to have the entire Vinsmoke Family massacred at tomorrow's ceremony. Long Summary Chopper and Carrot race through the Mirror World, peeking into various mirrors around Sweet City. They are only able to find citizens, who are frightened to see them in their mirrors, especially when the two peek into bathrooms. Inside the Mirror World, they ride on a cart pulled by Diesel, and try to wake Charlotte Brûlée up in order to find the Whole Cake Chateau. Chopper states that they can travel in and out of the mirrors as long as they are in contact with Brûlée, and so it should be easy to enter the castle and reunite with Luffy and Nami once they reach it. Inside Sanji's guestroom, he curses at the low quality of the bento he made for Pudding. He decides to just eat the leftovers, and gleefully imagines interacting romantically with Pudding. He rushes out with the bento and a bouquet of flowers, and a servant asks if he is going on a walk. Sanji replies that he is going to receive some healing power from his only ray of hope, confusing the servant. In the Prisoner Library, Nami tells Luffy to stop as he pulls at the stake binding his arms to the cell and twists himself around, with Opera calling it pointless struggling. Nami says that Luffy will tear his hands off if he continues struggling, and Luffy replies that that is the point, as they needed to get out and he would rather lose his hands than die here. He says that he does not want his life to end by him staying here, waiting for help, before eventually being killed by Big Mom, and tells Nami to rip her hands off two, which she vehemently refuses. Luffy says he will help her afterwards, and continues struggling despite Nami's cries. In the third floor courtyard, Pedro and Tamago begin their clash. As they battle, Pedro remembers him and his former crewmate Zepo discovering five years ago that Pekoms had joined the Big Mom Pirates, and in the present, he and Tamago both say that the other will not emerge from this battle with just the loss of an eye. As they clash swords, Pedro remembers standing before a roulette wheel five years ago, with Zepo having spun it to the 100 years of life option. However, he only had 30 years left to live, so Big Mom killed him and still had 70 years to take from the grieving Pedro. In the present, Tamago states that not only does he have better range than Pedro, but he is also wearing tights that prevent him from being affected by Electro. Five years ago, Pekoms had tearfully begged for Pedro's life, and Big Mom decided to be lenient and only take 60 years in retribution for Pedro taking Tamago's eye. However, Pedro took out his left eye, stating that he needed to return to his country and watch the dawn of the world. Impressed, Big Mom decided to only take 50 years, allowing Pedro to continue living. In the present, Tamago kicks Pedro in the face, sending him flying back, and he asks Pedro again why he returned to the country where he lost nearly everything. Pedro replies that the Straw Hats had saved his country, and so he believes they are the ones who will cause the world to enter its dawn, and will likely even surpass people like the two of them. Pedro is fine with throwing away the remainder of his life like this, but has no intention to die right here and right now, only wanting to go once the Straw Hats had achieved their goals. He then races past Tamago and bisects him in the torso, causing a giant yolk to fly out. Meanwhile, Sanji attempts to enter Pudding's room, but the door homie refuses to let him in. Sanji recalls that Pudding's room has a balcony, and so he goes to it. He plans to hand her the meal and flowers through the window, and is initially conflicted about violating her privacy, but goes forth anyways. Sanji hears Pudding laugh, and as he looks in the window he sees her talking to someone. He sees in shock that she is talking to Reiju, and wonders why his sister is here. He then watches as Pudding laughs hysterically, revealing a third eye on her forehead and stating gleefully that she would never marry Sanji. Pudding says that Big Mom dotes on her because of her acting skill, and although she was tired of the pampering, she readily agreed to trick Sanji and the Straw Hats into believing that she was in love with him. Inside the Prisoner Library, Luffy curses Pudding as he remembers what she whispered to them when she visited. She had told them that Sanji, who she called an idiot, was going to be shot by her during the wedding on the next day. Inside Pudding's room, she mocks Reiju and her family for agreeing to this deal, saying Big Mom's goal is to get her hands on the Vinsmokes' clone army. Reiju sarcastically says that Pudding has a beautiful personality, but Pudding ignores her and states that they have lured the Germa Kingdom right here to trap them like flies. Sanji sits outside, shell-shocked, as Pudding reveals that tomorrow, they planned to massacre the entire Vinsmoke Family. Quick References Chapter Notes *Chopper and Carrot has taken Brûléee and Diesel as their prisoners to find Luffy and the others. *Pedro and Tamago continue their fight. **Pedro's bounty is 382,000,000. **Tamago's bounty is 429,000,000. **Pedro is revealed to have taken his own eye. **Pedro cuts Tamago in half. *In a flashback, one of the Nox Pirate, a mink named Zepo, was killed by Big Mom after she removed 30 years of his lifespan upon the crew's capture. **One of the roulette's choices was to remove 100 years of the victim's lifespan. *Charlotte Pudding is revealed to be working with her mother and fooled the Straw Hat Pirates. **She has taken Vinsmoke Reiju prisoner. **The details of what Pudding whispered to Luffy and Nami is revealed. **Big Mom plans to massacre the whole Vinsmoke Family during the wedding and to also kill the Straw Hats. **Pudding plans to kill Sanji herself during the ceremony. *Sanji spies his sister captive in Pudding's room and overhears the whole plan. *This chapter confirms that Pudding was the three-eyed girl that first appeared in Chapter 651. Characters ru:Глава 850